Caleo
by snowpheobe
Summary: Leo and Calypso have opened their shop together. Leo goes away for a week long mechanics course. Calypso manages the shop alone. What will happen when her ex shows up out of no where? The old squad meet up to defend Connor from himself...
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer***

 **Im pretty sure that I'm a girl, therefore I am not Uncle Rick, but hey, you never know, I might not even know myself sometimes!**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So, hi! This is my first EVER Fan fic, so I'm pretty happy right now. I've read fan fic for about 6 months now, and about a week before christmas I'm like 'well I ship Caleo like theres no tomorrow, so why not dedicate my first fan fiction to my favourite ship!' Hope you like it! Its a work in progress, and I'm hoping to get this one to around 20,000 words, so stay tuned for more Caleo! Don't forget to review! That would mean the world to me! The first 10 reviews in every new chapter will get a response from me, and free cookies!**

 **Thanks a bunch guys!**

 **~Snowpheobe 3 :D**

Calypso's POV

Calypso slowly opened her eyes, and saw Leo, her boyfriend sleeping next to her. His hair looked like a rats nest, it was curlier then ever, and his cheeks were flushed from sleep. She smiled to herself, as she sat up. He looked so peaceful, so she tried hard not to make a got dressed, and did her hair. As she was brushing her teeth, she felt a strong pair of hands wrap around her waist. She spun round on her heels, to see Leo standing there in his star wars pyjamas, with the biggest, goofiest grin plastered on his face. She put her hands on her hips. "What?" Leo pulled her into a bear hug. He buried his head in her hair and mumbled something along the lines of "Morning Sunshine". As he pulled away from the hug, Calypso stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "Go get dressed Repair Boy, we have a long day of work ahead of us!". Leo reluctantly went and got his work clothes on without a word. Calypso went and made herself a cup of tea, and a cup of coffee for Leo. When they arrived at their shop, 'Leo and Calypso's auto repair'. Leo went round and opened the blinds, turned the lights on, and flipped the closed sign on the door so it read 'open'. 10 minutes later their first customer arrived. By the end of the day, they were both exhausted. Leo started putting his tools away, when Calypso stuck her head round the door of the work shop, and said "There is one last customer".

Leo's POV

Leo let out a massive groan. 5 minutes later Leo was underneath yet another car working on its engine, he reached out for his tool, but he hit it with his hand and it skidded across the floor. He sighed, and took a deep breath."CALLIE!" Calypso heard Leo shouting from the work shop and dropped a pile of documents on the office floor, and ran to see what was wrong. "Leo! Oh my gods are you ok?!" She skidded to a stop in front of the car Leo was working on. "Yeah I'm fine, could you pass me that tool by your foot?" Calypso looked down at the tool, let out a sigh of relief. At least her boyfriend hadn't hurt himself. She picked it up by the handle and slid under the car, since Leo was so far under the vehicle that she couldn't pass it to him easily. She passed it to him, and he stopped what he was doing and kissed her cheek, "Thanks Sunshine". She blushed as she pulled herself out from under the car. After Leo finished the car, and put the tools away, he went to find Calypso. He found her on the floor clearing up a ton of documents. "Wow what happened here?" Leo asked, his voice full of concern.

Calypso's POV

Calypso jumped, startled by his voice, and dropped all the papers. She watched all the papers flutter to the floor for the second time that day, not making any move to pick them up. She turned to face her boyfriend, and blushed. "Oh, I just dropped them" she said sheepishly. She didn't want to tell him that both times were caused by him startling her. Leo kneeled by her and started to pick them up. "Hey I'm really sorry for startling you" and with that he lent over and kissed her neck. He noticed a faint blush creeping up her neck. He smiled to himself. His life was good, he was dating the girl of his dreams, and owned a business with her, and they owned a cat, called Festus, named after the dragon that Leo found and repaired, but then he crashed, and even Hephaestus himself couldn't fix him, so his head was turned into the figurehead for the Argo II. After they picked up the last of the documents, Leo grabbed Calypso's hand and pulled her out the door. "Wait Leo we have to lock up, and… and" Calypso was cut off by Leo kissing her. "Callie, loosen up! Tomorrow I'm going to that mechanics course for one….. whole….. week…!" He thrust his hands around emphasising each word. "And this is my last night with my beautiful girlfriend, then I will have to wait a whole week before I get to see her again" Calypso stood in the doorway staring at Leo. Wow. He thinks I'm beautiful! He's going to miss me! She could feel her face, neck and ears turning pink. "Um…" She didn't know what to say.

Leo's POV

Leo smiled, gods she looks so cute when she blushed. "Do you want to go to the park?" Calypso was still speechless so she just nodded. Leo laced his fingers through hers. Calypso's consciences started nagging at her. Her angel was telling her to lock up the shop, then go with Leo. Her demon was telling her to go with Leo, and do the shop afterwards. She was brought back to the real world, when Leo wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Hey, are you alright Callie?" She shook her head slightly and blinked several times, then looked up at him, staring into his eyes, full of concern and kindness. She sighed. She gave into the demon. "Yeah, I'm fine, lets go" Leo grabbed her hand and proceeded to drag her to the park. By the time they got there it was getting dark, the sunset was beautiful. Leo looked over his shoulder and started to grin.

Calypso's POV

Calypso frowned. She wasn't always sure what Leo was planning when he threw her that certain grin that she had grown to love, but this time she didn't want to know what waited on the other side. "Race you to that tree!" Those words barely escaped his lips before he was running towards the tree that was standing on the hill that he pointed out earlier. Calypso stood there for a brief second, stunned by her boyfriend suddenly running off. Then it hit her. She narrowed her eyes, and leaned forward, her legs carrying her to victory. Victory. *pfftt* more like failure. Leo suddenly stopped, and Calypso slammed into his back. They both collapsed laughing. They barely managed to crawl up the hill still laughing and stopped at the chosen tree. Leo lay his back against the tree, and Calypso joined him. He put his arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, his curly hair tickling her ears. They watched the sunset for about 10 minutes. Calypso enjoyed every millisecond with Leo. She could hear his heart beating steadily. Leo turned to his girlfriend, her features glowing in the quickly fading natural light of the sun. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes, full of hope and compassion. He leaned in. An innocent kiss. Calypso pulled away and smiled at her boyfriend. Suddenly he got up.

Leo's POV

Leo felt her eyes following him. He lay down at the edge of the hill and rolled onto his stomach and looked at Calypso, his eyes pleading her to join him. Calypso sighed. "Fine" she huffed as she got up from the tree. Leo smiled again. "Oh you know you want to, Sunshine. She lay down next to him. She counted down silently with her fingers. 3….2…1… Leo grabbed her wrist just as her second finger went down and pulled her with him. They rolled down the hill, and ended up in a heap at the bottom. Calypso was giggling hopelessly, along with Leo. They stayed at the bottom of the hill, clutching their sides, their laughter ringing out and echoing for about 10 minutes. Calypso was so out of breath that all she could do was smile. She looked over at Leo, he was grinning from ear to ear. Calypso pulled out her phone, and the time read 9:32pm. She showed the time to Leo and he lost his massive grin. "Oh shoot, I have to be at the airport at 6:30 in the morning". The joy that was previously in the air was replaced with worry. Calypso got up, and held her hand out for Leo. "Well we better get going then". Leo nodded, and laced his fingers through Calypso's. They got to the shop, and Leo went into the workshop, grabbed his phone, and put some tools away.

Calypso's POV

Calypso stuck her head around the door, good! Leo hadn't noticed her. She tiptoed behind him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his right shoulder. "Hey" he said, not turning round. She watched as his hands flew around the bench, putting tools into the little draws neatly stacked up at the back of the desk. He turned round and placed his hands on her waist. "Calypso" she put one hand on his shoulder, and another round his neck. "Leo". She craned her neck to meet his lips. Next minute Calypso is pushed against the wall of the work shop. Leo breaks the kiss because he needs air. Calypso pulls out her phone, still against the wall, with Leo's body pressed against hers. The time read 10:47. Once again she shows Leo the time, and he sighed. An irritated sign. "I could stay like this forever". Calypso smiled, the smile that Leo loved so much about her. "Come on Leo, we should get home now" Leo gave her his puppy dog eyes, the one that she always caved into. She looked away, refusing to give in this time. It would have worked, if Leo hadn't grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him. Calypso's heart melted. She ran her fingers through his hair. "You win" she punched Leo's shoulder playfully. Leo grinned triumphantly. "This is your prize". She leaned in again, although her eyes were closed, she could tell he was smiling.

Leo's POV

7 minutes later, Leo was waiting outside for Calypso, as she looked for the key. "LEO". He sighed, and dragged himself into the office. "Do you know where the key is?" He pointed to the door, where it was hanging neatly on the hook, next to her jacket. Calypso looked at Leo, then back at the door, then at Leo again. "Oh my gods" is all she said as she grabbed her jacket in one hand and the keys in the other. She put her jacket on, turned the key in the lock, then grabbed Leo's hand. They walked home in silence, although they both knew that they were smiling. When they got home, Festus was waiting by the door to greet his owners. Leo went to the bedroom, and Calypso fed Festus and got him new water.

Calypso's POV

When she went into the bedroom Leo was no where to be seen. She sighed. She got into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and sat on the bed and grabbed her book, 'Percy Jackson's guide to pretty much everything'. She sighed. Percy was one of her friends, and so he gave her a copy of his first ever book. She opened up the book where she had placed her bookmark last night. It was a note from Percy. Dear Calypso, I hope you enjoy your book! ~Percy ;D. She heard the floorboard creak and looked up.

Leo's POV

Leo turned red, a brief smile flashed across his face before he went into toddler mode. He stomped his foot, and crossed his arms across his chest. "No fair" he wailed. Calypso stiffened as a laugh crept up her throat. He gave her his best 'I'm gonna get you' glare, and flopped face first onto the bed, making it shake. Calypso crawled over to him. She tickled the back of his neck, she knew that was his weak spot. She could feel him stiffen under her touch. He started thrashing his arms around again shouting the occasional 'Why did I tell you?' or 'Stop stop stop!' Then he got hold of Calypso. She knew it was over, her weak spot was her belly. She fell over the side of the bed, laughing and panting. Leo thought she would surrender. He popped his head over the side of the bed, and peered at her. He held up his hands in a surrender motion, but he started waggling his fingers

Calypso's POV

She knew what he would do. He slid off the bed and started tickling her. She tried to push him off, but she was too weak, or he was too strong. Calypso crumpled against the wall, giggling and breathing heavily. Leo eventually stopped, noticing that she wasn't fighting back, which usually wasn't a good sign. She lay on the ground, her eyes closed, and she had beads of sweat on her forehead. "Callie?" He started to freak out. She opened one eye and smiled. "Gotcha" Leo mimicked wiping sweat off his forehead. He picked her up bridal style and put her on her side of the bed. She put her book on the night stand, and rolled over to face Leo. They smile at each other. Leo sighed and picked up his phone. He frowned " its 11:56" Calypso turned off her light. Leo did the same. He pulled Calypso closer to him. She lay her head on his chest, and was lulled to sleep by his steady heart beat. Calypso was woken up at 5:30am by Leo gently putting her head on her pillow. She opened her eyes to see Leo frantically looking around for something. Calypso rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What are you looking for Repair Boy?" she asked sleepily. Leo looked over, guilt spread all over his face. "Oh gods Calypso, I'm so sorry for waking you up!" He kept searching for something. "Hey its fine, but what are you looking for?" He stuck his hand under the bed, and pulled something out and let out a sigh of relief. It looked like a photo frame. "Whats that?" Leo came over to where Calypso was sitting/lying on the bed. He showed to her. It was a picture of them holding hands, looking at a lake, with the sunset in the background. Calypso gasped. They had taken that photo when they went out to celebrate the first year of the shop being open. She had completely forgotten that they took it. He gave her his famous goofy grin. 15 minutes later they were driving to the airport. Calypso kept changing the radio. "Ugh there is no good music on at *checks the time* 5:50am" Leo just laughed. Calypso threw him a glare and plugged in her phone into the aux cord and started playing music.

Leo's POV

Leo started drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, and then the chorus started and he groaned when he realised what song it is. It was Calypso's turn to laugh at Leo. When they got to the airport Calypso helped Leo to check in and put his bags on the conveyor belt leading to the plane. The flight took off at 7:30am, and boarding opened at 7:00am, and the time was 6:30 so he had a whole half hour before he had to board. He grabbed Calypso's hand and dragged her outside, and around the building so they were out of sight of any other people. They sat down and leaned their backs against the building and Calypso leaned her head on Leo's shoulder. They talked for about 20 minutes then Leo's alarm went off, saying that he should get to the gate. He sighed and got up, pulling Calypso up with him. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, holding hands. It started to rain. Leo picked Calypso up and spun her round, and then he kissed her. They both blushed. He set her down, his shirt speckled with rain drops, and a massive grin stretched across his face."Leo…?" Calypso said suspiciously, crossing her arms. She knew what was coming. It started raining harder. Leo's palm started smoking and his hand set ablaze. "I SET FIIIRRREEEE TO THE RAINNNN" He threw his hands up in the air. Calypso stood there with her eyebrows arched.

Calypso's POV

After he had his fun Leo pulled her into a bear hug, buried his face in her hair and muttered "I can't believe I'm not going to see you for a whole week" Calypso ran her hand through his hair and laughed. "We can Skype every night, promise". Leo just looked at her and nodded. His phone went off again. Calypso took his hand and said "Come on Repair Boy, your chariot is waiting". He raised an eyebrow. She punched him on the shoulder playfully. He just smiled and replied with "Make me, Sunshine" a mischievous look appeared on Calypso's face. She reached out and wrapped her hands around his neck. He leaned in, but she had other plans. Right before their lips touched, she started tickling him. He pulled back, looking rather peeved, and then it registered in his brain that she was tickling him. Leo ran back towards the airport building, with Calypso hot on his tail. They both stopped running before they got to the doors, so they didn't run anyone over inside. Calypso latched onto Leo's back and tickled him one last time before she jumped off and disappeared inside. Leo had to run to keep up with her.

Leo's POV

He found her waiting by his gate, ready to see him off. He smiled to himself, boy was he lucky to have her. He rummaged around in his pockets and pulled out his tickets, adjusted his back pack and turned round to face Calypso. "I'm going to miss you Repair Boy" She threw herself onto Leo, and he caught her in a hug. "Same here, Sunshine, but we can Skype every day. Just remember you are only a couple of taps away from ringing me if anything is wrong". Leo gently detached himself from his girlfriend's grasp, and walked to the boarding line. Calypso was waving madly. Leo winked at her, then turned the corner. He was going to the mechanics course of his dreams. Leo took a deep breath and stepped onto the plane. When he sat down he checked his phone, to put it on aeroplane mode, he saw that he had 5 texts from Sunshine.  
1: Hey Leo! have a great flight!  
"2: Don't forget your room number  
"3: Don't forget to eat!  
4: Don't forget to text me when you get there!  
5: Love you! xx Calypso.  
Leo read the messages and smiled. He replied with "Don't worry! I won't forget my room number, or to eat and I'll tell you when I get there. Love you more! xx Leo". He pressed send, made sure it got through and slid up and tapped the plane symbol on his phone. The flight attendants went through the safety briefing, then they took off.

Calypso's POV

Calypso felt her phone buzz from her pocket and pulled it out. It came up with Repair Boy. She read the text, "Don't worry! I won't forget my room number, to eat and I'll tell you when I get there. Love you more! xx Leo". When she read that a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Phew. When Leo got into the mechanical side of things, he had a tendency to forget how to human. He sometimes went days on end without food. Calypso was really glad that he actually took notice. It was basically set in stone now. She got into the car, and turned the radio on. She switched channels again. And again. And again. Eventually she gave up and turned it off. When she got home, she fed Festus and made the bed. She got dressed, do her hair and brush her teeth. She grabbed her bag, turned the key in the lock and walked to the shop. When she got to the shop, she went round and did the normal turning lights on, pulling up the blinds etc. She sat down at the desk and started doing boring office desk stuff. She locked up at the end of the day and went home. She called Leo and talked to him for about 10 minutes. She fed Festus and went to bed. This repeated for three days.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Well, here we are! The second chapter! So my aim is to be uploading once every week, but since I just started high school *gasps and flails around on the floor* I might not be able to upload as frequently, but I'm going to try and pre edit a ton of chapters, so all I have to do is post it! Sorry if the pov's are a bit messed up, I didn't write it very cunningly, so there will be occasions where some of Calypso's pov will be in Leo's, but you lot are smart, so I bet you will eventually figure it out! Now the shout outs. Since there was only one review (THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!) I'll also shout out the favorites! I am grateful for every single person that even so much as reads my fan fic, so don't feel pressured to write a great big review, but it would be great if you could tell how I can improve my writing! *Mentally slaps self* stop rambling!

Favorites:

\- DWGolondor

\- Sephthys4life

\- msw93

Review:

-Sephthys4life

Thank you so much for your positivity! I'll keep writing, here's another cheesy chapter for you! :D

Thanks, kiddies!

~Snowpheobe :D

Connor's POV

On the fourth day Calypso was walking to work, when her ex Connor Stoll appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her waist from behind. She yelped and turned around to face him. He gave her a menacing smile and said "Well well well Calypso. Haven't seen you for ages". Calypso struggled against him, as he dragged her into an alley two shops down from the shop. He fished through her pockets and grabbed a silver chain, with two keys threaded onto it. He grinned, and slipped it over his head, the keys clanking against each other as they swayed back and forth. He pulled a piece of cloth out of his backpack, and grabbed her neck as she proceeded to force her mouth open and shove the piece of cloth in her mouth, and tied it around the back of her head. He also tied her feet up, then picked her up and hauled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She pummeled his chest but that didn't achieve anything. He simply grabbed both her hands with his hand and pushed them down. Tears were streaming down her face as he stopped outside the shop, and removed the chain from around his neck. He tried to stick the first key in the lock, but it wouldn't go. He grinned to himself and said "Well, this must be the key to your house then. Very useful".

Calypso's POV

Calypso gulped. He was right. It was the key to her house. Oh, how she wished Leo was with her. Connor turned the key in the lock and pushed. He pulled it out again and slid the chain back around his neck. He found the storage room and put Calypso down and pushed her onto a pile of empty boxes. She hit her head on a shelf on the way down, followed by a groan. Connor knelt by Calypso and pulled her towards him, and started kissing her neck, then her lips. Calypso kept on saying in between sobs "Please Connor, we are through, I'm with Leo". Connor slapped her. Calypso stared at him, stunned. "If you say that again Calypso I will make you regret you ever broke up with me". He slowly stood up, and walked out the door. She heard the key turn in the lock *click*. "I'll be back for you later Calypso". Tears spilled down her already wet cheeks as she pulled out her phone, put the password in and tapped the phone icon. She scrolled down until she found Repair Boy. She tapped on his picture and held the phone up to her ear and heard the dialing tone.

Leo's POV

Leo heard his phone vibrating from one of his countless workbenches. "Gods where have I put it this time?!" He eventually found it and held it up to his ear. "Hey Sunshine, what's up? I'm kinda busy, so it has to be quick" When these words hit her ears her heart sunk. She didn't know what to say. "Sunshine?" Calypso took a deep breath. "Leo?" she whispered. He heard her whisper his name and he dropped his tool, and nearly dropped the phone. "Calypso, what's wrong? Why are you whispering?" She heard Connor walking around the workshop. In between sobs she managed to get out "Connor *sob* kidnapped me *sob* while I was walking to *sob* work, and locked me in the *sob* storage room *sob* and kissed me *sob*" Leo's knees gave way. His girlfriend was being held captive in their own shop, by his least favorite person in the whole wide world. He hated him nearly as much as Calypso's dad, Atlas. "Hang on Sunshine, I'll be there soon". He hung up.

Calypso's POV

Calypso managed a weak smile. Leo, her Leo was coming. However, she did feel bad that she dragged him away from the mechanics course that he had been waiting for ages to go to. But she knew what Connor was like, he would most likely pull either a gun or knife on her later. When Calypso called Leo, it was 9:39am. When Connor came to see her, it was around 2:40pm. Leo's plane had landed half an hour earlier. Since the shop was a 10 minute walk away he decided to skip getting a taxi. He left his bag in the hotel room, because he planned to go back.

Calypso heard the key turn in the lock and stiffened when he walked into the room. He locked the door from the inside, then he tripped over Calypso's foot and landed next to her. After he tied up her hands, he grabbed her neck with one hand and her waist with the other. He felt her shaking under his touch. She started to whimper quietly when he started to kiss her. She tried to squirm away from him, but he tightened his grip, and pulled her closer to his body. She lay there with her body strait as a board, and her eyes wide open, she made no move to kiss back. She heard someone's footsteps, followed by a key slowly turning in the lock. Leo's eyes widen when he sees Connor kissing Calypso. His face turns red with anger. "CONNOR FRICKING STOLL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!". "Leo?" she whispers.

Connor's POV

Connor pulled away from Calypso, and retied Calypso's gag. Connor pulled out a small pistol. Calypso let out a muffled scream. Connor pointed the gun at Leo and said with a smile "Well well well Leo Valdez, we meet again. YOU made me look like a fool, YOU took away the girl I loved. You RUINED my life. Now I'm going do the same to you".

Calypso's POV

Calypso felt her face getting damp with tears, as she watched Connor slowly walk closer to Leo. She had to buy Leo some time. She started thrashing around, and screamed as loud as she could through the gag. She met Leo's eye, silently telling him she was alright. Connor turned around to face Calypso, still pointing the gun at Leo.

Connor's POV

"Hey Callie, Sunshine", she winced when he called her Sunshine that was a nickname, that only Leo ever called her. "You will be fine. I'll get rid of this peasant" He motioned to Leo with his gun. "Then we can go back to my place and… hang out". He winked at Calypso, making her cringe, then turned his attention back to Leo, who had a crackling fire in his hands. "Show off" muttered Connor, taking another step towards him. Leo had his eyes glued on the finger that was wrapped around the trigger of the gun. When Connor pulled the trigger, Leo dived to the floor, as the bullet whizzed past his ear. Unfortunately, Connor's gun had 2 bullets left. Connor pointed his gun at Leo again and smiled. "Leo, Leo, Leo, unaware innocent little Leo. You, my friend, are not aware that my gun still has 2 bullets left"

Leo's POV

Calypso's eyes widened again, if that was even possible. She had dragged her boyfriend into a trap. The only person that cared for her was going to be hurt in front of her very eyes. Leo's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something. "Caly…". A gunshot rang around the shop. Leo curled into a ball, wincing in pain, his thigh had a deep gash, slowly turning the area around the wound a deep red, from where the bullet impaled his leg. Leo heard Calypso screamed his name, followed by a slap. Then silence. Leo managed to open one eye, to see Connor towering over a shaking Calypso. Her gag had fallen so it was sitting around her neck. She was leaning her head on the wall, with a red hand mark on her cheek. "Connor, please! Do anything to me! Just don't hurt Leo" She pleaded with him. Connor walked over to Leo. He kicked him in the stomach, causing Leo to groan in pain.

Connor's POV

"Don't EVER speak to Calypso again. She is too good to be with a peasant like you. Consider this a warning Leo Valdez" he snarled through gritted teeth. He kicked him again and turned his attention back to Calypso. "Come on Calypso, lets ditch this loser and go to my house". Leo caught Calypso's eye, and he could tell that she was begging him to go along with it. Leo shifted to face Connor, wincing as he put pressure on his leg. "You win". Connor spun around on his heels. "What did you say to me Valdez". "I said you win. Take her." A smirk appeared on Connor's smug looking face. "Well, Valdez, it seems like you have come to your senses". He picked Calypso up bridal style. She glanced at Leo, and he gave her a small nod and a wink, telling her to go along with it. She looked at Connor and forced a smile, but to him it looked genuine. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned into kiss her, and this time she had to respond.

Leo's POV

Leo turned away, causing pain to flare up in his thigh again. It was to protect her, but it still made him mad to watch another guy touch Calypso, especially her ex, the guy he hated. Connor pulled away and smiled. Not as nice as Leo's smile she thought. "That's my girl". Leo clenched his fists, but he knew that he was helpless. Connor set her down and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. Connor hadn't noticed that Calypso had pulled the key out of the door, and slipped it into her pocket. Leo felt a wave of hope rush over him. At least Calypso could lock Connor in the office until the police came. She sent Leo an apologetic look, feeling so so sooo guilty. She knew that Leo HATED Connor. Hated with a capital H. Calypso made sure that when they walked past Leo, she was closest to him, so he wouldn't get hurt again. They walked into the office. Leo heard more kissing, followed by a jaw rattling crack and Calypso yelling "AS IF I WOULD BE DRAWN IN THAT EASILY CONNOR STOLL. LEO IS A WAY BETTER BOYFRIEND THAN YOU COULD EVER BE". Leo smiled to himself. Calypso appeared sweet and innocent on the outside, but she also had a fierce side to her. He heard the key in the lock, followed by Calypso running over to him kneeling by his side.

Calypso's POV

She gripped his hand, a single tear running down her cheek. He reached up and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Gods Leo, I feel so so so so soon guilty that you had to see that. I just couldn't bear the thought of him shooting you again". Calypso lay down by Leo's side and stared into his eyes and sighed. She lay on her back and pulled out her phone. "Whatcha doing Sunshine?" asked Leo. Calypso shot him a playful glare and replied with "I'm calling the ambulance for you" she tapped him on the nose, "and I'll call the cops on Mr Stoll over there". She waved her hand in the direction of the office, where Connor lay unconscious on the floor. Once she had called the ambulance and the police, she gave Leo a massive hug. She felt her eyes tearing up again. "I'm so glad you're not really badly hurt" she mumbled into his chest. She could feel his arms tightening around her. "Hey, I'm not going to die on you" he said as he looked into her eyes, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She kissed him and smiled. "That was much better". They were about to kiss again, when they heard banging from the office. Leo and Calypso exchanged glances, and Calypso sighed as she got up. "CALYPSO GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW". She walked up to the door and said sweetly "What's wrong Connor?" she fluttered her eyelashes, making Leo explode into a fit of giggles, because he was watching. Silence followed by "SHUT YOUR FACE VALDEZ". That didn't achieve anything, it just made Leo's face turn even redder, if that was possible and made his giggles shorter higher. Calypso stole a glance at Leo, and had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from having the same reaction as her boyfriend. She heard something bang at the door and whisper loudly "Calypso, you will regret this". She looked at Leo, his face wasn't as red as it was before, but there were tears running down his face as he tried to stop the uncontrollable laughter that kept escaping his mouth. He was still rolling around on the floor, wiping the tears off his race when they heard police sirens. Calypso ran over to her boyfriend and started fanning him, muttering "the cops will think you're on drugs, cause you seem in pretty high spirits for someone who just shot".

Leo's POV

Leo snorted at this remark. Calypso gave him her ultimate glare. That made him shut up. She heard voices outside, and 2 armed police men walked in, and immediately came over to Leo and Calypso. "Ma'am, could you please explain what happened here?" asked police #1, meanwhile police #2 was inspecting Leo's wound. Calypso explained her side of the story to police #1, while Leo explained the other half to police #2. When the ambulance arrived, both the policemen went to put Connor in hand cuffs. Leo had to be admitted to hospital, because the bullet hit a major artery in his leg. Both of their eyes widened when they heard this. One of the medics turned to Calypso and said "Does he have any family that can come and speak to the doctors at the hospital?"

Calypso's POV

Calypso nodded and replied with "Does girlfriend count?" The medic nodded, and went to join the other medic in getting a stretcher for Leo. They heard Connor screaming abusive things directed to them from outside. Leo looked at her and grinned. "What?" Leo's grin grew even wider. "I get to ride in ambulance! Wee woo wee woo!" he lisped in a childish voice, he took ages to pronounce ambulance. Calypso giggled. Leo could make even the most serious of situations funny. Calypso had very good hearing, and heard the medics shutting the ambulance doors, they had all the stuff they needed to treat Leo's wound. Calypso sat down next to him and gave him a kiss. "Might not get to do that for a while" they both smiled at each other. Moments later the medics came in with a stretcher. They rolled Leo onto the stretcher, the medics rolled him out, the police car was still there.

Calypso's POV

Connor's face was pressed up against the glass watching. The cops weren't paying attention, so Calypso lifted her middle finger at him. His face quickly disappeared from the window. She grinned. Leo would die when she told him what she just did. She hopped up into the ambulance, sat down by the stretcher, and grabbed Leo's hand, intertwining her fingers in his. She looked to where the medics were, and noticed that there was glass between them and the drivers. She broke out in a mischievous smile. Good! She could tell him. "So… the police car was still there when you were being put into the ambulance…"

Leo's POV

Leo looked at her, with a confused look on his face. "and?" he prompted. "Well, Connor had his face pressed up against the glass, gods it was funny". Leo's face was blank for a few seconds, then his face broke into a smile. "That's Connor for you though". Calypso's smile widened. "Yeah, but that's not even the funniest part. The cops weren't looking, so I pulled the finger at him!" Leo looked at her for a split second, and when into a fit of snorts and giggles. "Didn't know you had that in you Sunshine!".

Calypso's POV

She punched his shoulder lightly and smiled at him. He was nothing like Connor. He was goofy, smart and funny. He understood her jokes, when Connor didn't. His smile was enough to make her forget anything bad that had happened. And his eyes! Gods they were amazing They were like endless whirlpools of knowledge, kindness and humor. Sure, Connor had amazing ice blue eyes, like Jason's, but they were like an empty fish tank. No emotion at all. When they got to the hospital Leo was immediately rushed into be seen by a doctor. Calypso was told to wait outside. She took a seat outside the room, and waited for nearly an hour, before one of the nurses came out to ask about Leo. After she gave the nurse Leo's details, she was told that he would have to get his leg stitched up, before it got infected, meaning that he had to have a general anesthetic. She stared at the nurse for about 3 seconds, letting the information sink in. She was utterly speechless. Another nurse, and the doctor came out. The doctor looked at her and said "You must be Calypso, correct?". Calypso was still speechless, so she just nodded. "Well, Leo has been asking where you were, so you can go and see him". Calypso's face lit up. She jumped up and hugged the surprised doctor. He awkwardly hugged her back. She opened the door to Leo's room.

Leo's POV

Leo turned to face the door. His face was very pale, which was unusual since he had such tanned skin. His eyes lit up when he saw her. She gave him a massive hug. He hugged her back with his left arm. She looked at his right arm and saw that there was a drip going into it. "What's that for?" She asked, pointing to the tube leading into his arm. "Don't know" he replied. "Apparently, I passed out, and that was the 'perfect' time to stab it in". She sat down on his bed and locked her eyes with his. "Leo". "Yeah Sunshine?". Calypso took a deep breath. "This is all my fault". Leo grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "None of this is your fault Callie".

Calypso's POV

She noticed the concern in his eyes. "Yes, it is. I dragged you away from your mechanics course, that I know you have wanted to go to for ages, only to be shot, and watch Connor touch me". As she said that she felt her eyes tearing up. She was the reason Leo got hurt in the first place. If only she had called the police straight away. None of this would have happened. Tears started spilling down her cheeks.

Leo's POV

"I would do anything for you Calypso. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got shot". He reached up his good arm and wiped away the tears that were running down her cheekbones. He smiled at her, through the pain. No matter what they would be there for each other. At that moment, the doctor walked back in. "Calypso, we need to put Leo in the operating theatre now. We are concerned about the amount of blood he lost. We will do some blood tests, and when we have the results back we will decide if a blood transplant is necessary".

Calypso's POV

Calypso's face turned white. She felt dizzy, so she grabbed the chair to steady herself. She felt the world spinning, and heard Leo yelling her name, and the doctor was barking orders to the nurse. Her vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey yall!

I'm soooooo sooooo sorry for not posting in a while! Like a month ago I started highschool, and was bombarded with like 3 essays, and cantamaths (not sure if you guys will know what it is- its a maths competition, ikr boring!). I also got into the school orchestra (on violin- like every other person on this planet lol) so we have a ton of rehearsals. Thanks for all your support!

Btw, here are all the cookies I have been meaning to give to the children of the internet

enjoy!

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)

Lol thats enough

Till next time

~Snowpheobe :D

 **Calypso's POV**

She was standing in the throne room at Mt Olympus. No one was in the room apart from Artemis and her. She smiled at Calypso. "You must know why you are here Calypso". Calypso's cheeks turned a light pink. She kneeled in front of Artemis's throne. "I'm sorry, but no my lady". Artemis lifted her hand, motioning for Calypso to stand. "I will explain why you are here, take a seat". She beckoned to a stool sitting in between Artemis and Apollo's thrones.

Artemis spoke "Atlas, your father betrayed the titans somehow, so Kronos possessed Connor, because Kronos knew that your father approved of Connor, and also the fact that Kronos has had difficulties with Hermes, Connor's father, in the past, so it seems fitting in the most evil way possible. Zeus has informed me that Kronos has given up on possessing Connor, now that Leo is hurt, so you must go back and tell Leo, and Will. They will help you convince the police that Connor is not guilty. Hephaestus will tell the same to Leo, and my brother will talk to Will. Aphrodite will speak to Piper Mclean, and tell her to come and meet you at your shop. Her charm speak will be very helpful with the police".

Calypso nodded, slightly overwhelmed by the sudden news. So, Connor wasn't crazy after all! It was Kronos! That made much more sense, as Connor is usually a really nice guy. "Will Connor remember what he did?" questioned Calypso, curious to see what would happen. Artemis shook her head. "No, he won't remember what he did, so it's all up to you, Leo, Will and Piper to convince the police. Luckily Piper has inherited very strong charm speak from her mother, so hopefully it shouldn't be very hard to convince the police. Of course, it won't help that you can't just tell them that Kronos possessed him, if only you could, it would be so much easier that way!". Calypso stood up and kneeled at the foot of Artemis's throne. "Thank you my lady".

Artemis stood up. "You are very welcome, now go save Connor from certain doom!". Calypso stood up and grinned "Will do Artemis". Artemis waved her hand at her and smiled. Calypso woke up, breathing heavily. She heard Leo pleading with the doctor. "Please, can't I wait for another 5 minutes! Just in case she wakes up. I NEED to say goodbye!" Calypso opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor next to Leo's bed. Leo was looking at her. He held out his hand, and she took it, and squeezed it. She rubbed her head with her free hand. She winced. Well, at least it was only a bruise, and not a cracked tried to sit up, but her vision blurred again. She groaned. "Where's that doctor gone?" She asked Leo.

He shrugged which wasn't much help. She managed to haul herself up onto the chair by his bed. Slowly she could feel the colour back to her face. She looked at Leo. "You don't look as pale now" she said to Leo. The doctor came in with another person, probably the surgeon who would stitch up Leo's leg. "Hi, I'm Will Solace, and I'll be stitching up your leg" he said, directed to Leo. Calypso looked at him and the memories flooded back to her. Luckily the doctor had left the room to go get something. "Wait, did you go to camp half blood?. Leo's eyes widened, as if he suddenly remembered the son of Apollo. "How do you know about camp half blood?" Will asked, surprised that someone else in the mortal world knew about it. "He" she pointed to Leo "was there for ages". Leo extended his good hand. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus". Will's jaw dropped. "Leo? Is that really you?" Leo grinned "Yep". Will put two and two together. He pointed at Calypso. "So you must be Calypso! I was talking to Percy a few weeks ago, I ran into him in the emergency room, gods know why he was there. Anyway, he was asking if I knew what happened to you".

 **Leos's POV**

Leo snorted. "So, water boy was wondering what happened to the amazing captain of the Argo II". Calypso shook her head at Leo. For some reason, he found that hilarious. "So have you ran into anyone else from there?" Calypso asked, curiously. "Ran into Travis Stoll the other day. He got a scholarship to some drama school. He was saying that Connor had moved out". That made sense. "Did Travis say anything about Connor having a girlfriend?" Will looked surprised "Now I think about it, he said he was dating you!" Leo and Calypso groaned in unison. "This" Leo pointed to the massive gash in his leg "was caused by our favorite Mr Connor Stoll, in fact he got arrested in our shop".

 **Will's POV**

Will's jaw dropped. He didn't know what to say. The twins had always been nice at camp, sure they were a pain, but they would never hurt anyone on purpose. He never thought that Connor, of all people, would shoot someone, let alone get arrested. The shock on his face must have been obvious, because Leo nodded his head, agreeing with Will silently. "That just doesn't sound like him at all!" Calypso stood up. "Well, Will, I better get back to the shop and tidy up, and leave you to stab a couple of needles through my boyfriend's leg over there". She leant over and kissed Leo, then shook Will's hand and walked out. "Bye Sunshine" Leo called to her.

 **Leo's POV**

Will met Leo's eye. "What, Solace?". He grinned. "Nothing, Valdez. Just that your lucky to have such a caring girlfriend". Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well doc, how is Aphrodite treating you and your love life then?". "Well me and Nico are a thing". Leo waggled his eyebrows at him. He went into little kid mode again. "Death boy and Medic sitting in a tree, K-I-S…" Leo looked over at Will and saw that he was turning red. "Shut it Valdez, or I'll go skipping down every hallway singing about you and Calypso, and I might let the people in the operating theatre know as well. In fact, I have a ship name already! Caleo… yes, perfect". Will knew how to very effectively shut someone up. "Well yours would be Solangelo" Leo dared to say, grinning at Will. Will just stuck his tongue out. "I'll go get your death bed ready, Valdez" he said over his shoulder. Leo smiled to himself. It made his day when he ran into old friends. Seconds later a nurse came in and said "Dr Solace is ready for the procedure now". Leo held in a snort. He couldn't think of Will as a 'Doctor'. It was destined to happen, but Leo just thought of him as 'That annoying Apollo kid who was always spurting out medical facts'.

 **3rd Person**

When the nurse rolled Leo into the operating theatre, Will was faffing round with equipment.  
"Well Solace, cut me open!" He said, flinging his arms out. Will glared at him, then turned to the very confused looking nurse. "I knew him from a summer camp we went to every summer". The nurse nodded, and scuttled out of the room.

Calypso walked back to the shop. When she got there, she found a team of police men searching the scene.

 **Calypso's POV**

An officer walked up to her and said "Sorry miss, but you will have to wait until we have searched the scene before you can book an appointment". Calypso waved her hand and said coolly "No worries, I'm the owner, just came to see what was up. Have you found anything?" The police man nodded. "In his bag we found a kitchen knife, and a pistol, with one bullet left. Do you know anything about this?". Calypso nodded, and explained everything to him. He pulled out a note book and pen, jotting down a few words now and again. "Well you could go home now if you want, and we will let you know what happens to Connor, and the shop. Would you like to give us the key so we can lock the shop after the investigation?" Calypso stiffened. The key! "Oh no! Connor took my chain with the shop and house keys on it!" Calypso mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. The policeman frowned. "We have to go and get that key now, before the interrogators take it off him and do something with it". He called over another police man. "Take this girl to the police station where Connor is being interrogated, to retrieve a silver chain with two keys on it. One is for the shop, the other her house. It is crucial that we retrieve those keys before something bad happens".

 **3rd Person**

Meanwhile in the hospital, Will had finished on Leo's leg. He was still asleep from the anesthetic. When Calypso arrived at the police station, the police man that drove her there led her to the interrogation rooms. Outside was a pile of things that the police men had taken off people, things they thought would be a vital clue.

 **Calypso's POV**

Calypso went over and picked up her chain. She opened the clasp and handed the key to the shop over. "I'm going to see Leo now, this is the key to the shop. I'll come and pick it up later". She told the police man. He nodded and asked "Would you like me to drive you to the hospital?". It was Calypso's turn to nod. "That would be great, thanks". She walked up to the front desk, and asked the receptionist where Leo was. Conveniently Will was grabbing a patient's medication, that had arrived in the post. He came over and said "Leo should be awake now, but I couldn't be sure. He came out about half an hour ago. Follow me". Calypso followed him without a word. Will opened the door to Leo's room. He had woken up and was humming to himself. He smiled when he saw her. She looked behind her and saw that Will had shut the door.

 **Leo's POV**

"So, how is your leg Repair Boy?". He grabbed her hand. "Eh, I actually can't feel it, but its looking good, so Solace did a good job". She smiled and started giggling. "What?" She turned to the door to make sure it was definitely closed. "Imagine what the mortals would say if they knew that they were working along side a son of Apollo!". Leo started laughing. "Yes! The look on their faces would be priceless. Oh and that the son of Hephaestus and the daughter of Atlas are also in their presence".

Calypso's POV

Calypso started to pull back the blanket to see Leo's leg. "Can I take a look?". Leo shrugged. "Sure, its kinda gross though". She pulled the blanket back fully back and looked at his wound. He was right, Will had done a marvelous job. It was fully stitched up, and was already starting to heal. Somehow Will also managed to stop the bleeding, which wouldn't stop before he went into surgery. The doctor came in to give Leo his antibiotics through a drip. The doctor told Calypso that Leo should be able to be discharged in about a week.

 **Leo's POV**

Leo locked eyes with her for a brief moment and winked. He would convince Solace to use his freaky Apollo magic on him, to enable him to leave by tomorrow. He had to get back to that mechanics course. If he got back by tomorrow, he would still have two days to work on his project before handing it in. He was going to invent a tool that had a hammer, screwdriver, wrench and a storage compartment to keep nails and bolts, all into one tool the size of a tape dispenser. When Calypso got home she couldn't stop thinking about what Artemis had told her about Connor, Kronos and her dad, and the fact that she got to see Piper again! She quite liked her, and she was like a sister to Leo. She went back to New York, and started her own talk show 'A little chat with Pipes'.

 **Will's POV**

When Will finally got home after a long day he ran into Nico in the hallway. "Hey angel" he wrapped his arms round Nico. He pulled away and smiled at Will. "So doc, run into anyone you knew today?". Will nodded, which surprised Nico, he always asked him at the end of the day as a joke. "Yep, I ran into Calypso and Leo. Connor Stoll shot Leo in the thigh, at their shop called 'Leo and Calypso's auto repair'". Nico's eyes widened. "Really? Gods, that doesn't sound like Connor at all! Last time I checked, he would shoot a gum ball at Leo, not a real metal bullet!" Will flopped on the couch. "Yeah I know right, it seems so weird that he would do that. Has Hades appeared in any of your dreams lately?" He asked Nico. He shook his head. "Nope, but Hazel texted me yesterday saying that she received a visit from him, in his Greek form too. What about you and Apollo? Seen any of him lately?". Will raised an eyebrow. "Why would he show a roman his Greek form? That is so weird. Nah, dad hasn't said anything to me lately either. I have a feeling one might happen soon though". Nico went into the kitchen and yelled over his shoulder "Will I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed soon". Mind you this was like 10 o'clock

Will ran a hand through his hair and stood up. "Kay angel, same here". They went and got their pajamas on, and brushed their teeth etc. 10 minutes later they were both in bed. Nico was reading a book, and Will was on his phone. He heard Nico slam his book shut and sigh. He turned his light out and rolled over. Will turned off his phone after turning his alarm on, and turned his light off. After about 20 minutes Nico rolled over again, to face Will. "Will I can't get to sleep" he whined. Nico couldn't see, but Will was grinning to himself. "Well, you could try counting sheep?" Nico shook his head so violently, that it made the bed shake. "Hug me". Eventually they fell asleep, with Nico leaning his head on Will's chest.

Will was standing in the middle of the throne room at Mt Olympus. Apollo was sitting on his throne. "Hello my son" he said, smiling. The exact same thing that happened to Calypso, also happened to Will. Apollo explained what happened about Connor, Kronos, Atlas and Hermes. He told him about Aphrodite, and how Piper would help them, using her charm speak. Then he told him about how Artemis had already told Calypso the same thing. Hephaestus would tell Leo that same night. It was up to four of them to release Connor, and convince the courthouse and a bunch of police men that he is innocent. Even though Piper had very powerful charm speak, he wasn't 100% convinced that it would work. Once Apollo had finished explaining everything, Will kneeled in front of his father's throne. "Thank you, father, for the time you took to tell me everything". Apollo stood up and beckoned for Will to stand. "Go save the world Will. He nodded. "I'll made you proud, dad". His father faded in front of his eyes. The rest of the night was dreamless.

 **3rd person**

Hephaestus didn't manage to get through to Leo, so he would tell him during the day. The next day Calypso walking to Leo's ward, and she ran into Will.

 **Will's POV**

"Did Apollo?" Will nodded. "Come on! We have to talk to Leo about it!" They both started running down the hallway, narrowly missing one of Will's colleagues. "Will! Why are you running in the halls? I thought you knew better than that!". Will grinned at him. "It's an emergency Josh". Josh sighed and went back to his work. Will and Calypso crashed into Leo's door, laughing hysterically. "What in Hephaestus's name are you two doing out there?!". The door opened and in tumbled Will and Calypso.

 **Leo's POV**

"Leo, did your dad appear in your dream?" asked Calypso, while shutting the door. Leo sat up. "What on earth are you going on about Calypso?". She and Will exchanged glances. "Well…" Will began, but he was silenced by a blinding light, at the foot of Leo's bed. The light died down, and standing there was, none other than Hephaestus himself. He looked in Will's direction. "Son of Apollo, please lock the door". Will ran over to the door and turned the lock. "Son, do you know why I am here?". Leo shook his head sighed. He turned his attention back to Calypso and Will. "Why didn't you two explain it to him? I know that the twins talked to you both, so you can't use that as an excuse". Will bowed awkwardly. "My apologies Lord, we could explain it to him now?". Leo pulled something out of his pocket and started tinkering with it.

 **Calypso's POV**

While Will was trying to get into Hephaestus's good books, Calypso went over to explain, since neither Will or Hephaestus seemed to be doing it. "Whatcha got there Repair boy? she asked, pointing to the thing in Leo's hands. "Oh this? It's what I started to make at the mechanics course, I'm meant to present it on Sunday". Calypso felt a pang of guilt. She was the reason he hadn't finished it. "So, what is it then?". Leo's eyes lit up. Cool! He could talk to someone about his invention. So basically, its tool that had a hammer, screwdriver, wrench and a storage compartment to keep nails and bolts, all into one, and it's going to be round about the same size of a tape dispenser. Calypso's eyes widened. She knew that Leo was a good mechanic, but she didn't know that he could make something like that! "Wow! Is it judged?". Leo nodded. "Whoever's invention wins will get made into a proper tool, and put on sale. All the profit goes to the winner". Calypso watched as Leo poked and prodded at the invention, a hammer, or a few bolts popping out occasionally. A nail fell on the floor. "Di immortales!". Calypso bent down and picked it up. "Wow, that would be so cool if yours won!". Leo nodded. Leo looked at Calypso. "So do you know why my dad is here?". Calypso straightened her back. "Gods, I'm meant to be explaining it to you now!"

Once Calypso had explained it all, Will and Hephaestus came over. "So, Calypso. Atlas's daughter are you?" Calypso nodded, uneasily. Leo grabbed her hand. Hephaestus frowned. "You know how us gods feel about the Titans, but I am willing to give you a chance. Not all children of Titans are horrid". Calypso forced a smile. She had just been insulted, but at least she could stay with Leo. It would be really awkward if he made Leo and her break up, and they had to do the quest together. Leo could see Calypso squirming awkwardly, so he decided to change the topic.

 **Will's POV**

"So Will…" He turned his head to face Leo. "Yeah?". " I was wondering if there was any way of using some of that Apollo healing of yours…?". Will ran over to Leo's bed. "Sure, but it'll drain me, a bit like when Nico shadow travels". Calypso gasped. She had completely forgotten about Nico. "Will, did you and Nico ever become official?". Will glanced nervously over at Leo, who had the biggest smirk on his face, before replying. "Yep". Leo opened his mouth, but Will knew what was coming. He put his hand over Leo's mouth. "Oh no you don't, Valdez". Will pulled his hand away. They both looked at Calypso. Her face looked so confused. They both burst out laughing. "I don't get it".

 **3rd Person**

In between giggles Will managed to get out "Inside *snort* joke *giggle* don't worry *splutter* about it *gasp*". All three of them looked at Hephaestus. They could tell that he was trying to keep a straight face. In the end he cracked a smile. "You three seem to be the perfect demigods to be sending on this quest, or should I say demititan". He pointed at Calypso. They all cracked up. "So Will… about that healing?". Will sighed. "Patience is a virtue young one". Calypso clutched her sides, which were hurting from laughing too much.

 **Leo's POV**

Leo groaned. "You sound like Chiron". That set them all laughing, and this time Hephaestus joined in. "Well son, I expect to see your tool in mortal shops!". Leo looked stunned. "How did you…?" Never mind. He was a god after all. He was probably listening into the conversation that he and Calypso were having, while at the same time talking to Will. Leo shook his head. Woah, too much thinking. He was brought back to reality when he felt Will touch his wound. It felt tingly and warm. Slowly the wound stated to close, until there was only a scar left.

 **Will's POV**

Will stumbled backwards and grabbed the windowsill. Calypso ran over and wrapped her arm around his shoulders and helped him over to a chair. Will was usually a very tan person, but now his face was as white as a sheet. "You ok Will?" asked Calypso. Will nodded. "Yep, I'm just a bit out of shape, haven't done that for ages, probably not since the good old days at camp half-blood".

 **Leo's POV**

Leo swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood on them. "Wow Solace, great job!" Soon Leo was running circles around his dad, the bed, basically anything that he could circle, he would. After a few minutes, the colour started coming back to Will's face. A knock was heard on the door. "Dr Solace, are you in there? I have Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase waiting out here to talk to you.

 **3rd Person**

Will jumped up, and grabbed his doctor coat and undocked the door. "Hey Perce, Annie, come in". Annabeth frowned. "Will" she whined "don't call me that!" She punched his shoulder playfully, and grabbed Percy's hand. They filed into the room and Leo rushed up to them. "Gods, Leo Valdez is that you?" Leo grinned. "Yeah, it's the greatest captain of all time". Annabeth nearly knocked him to the ground in a hug. "Oh my gods! Leo! I haven't seen you in ages!". Leo laughed. "Good to see you too Annie, wait no, Annabeth". Percy laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. Calypso got up and gave both Annabeth and Percy a hug at the same time, if that was even possible. She had the biggest grin on her face.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy suddenly pulled out Riptide. "Annabeth, lock that door" he pointed to where they had come in. "Apart from the camps, this is probably the biggest demigod convention happening right now. I mean five demigods, and a god" He said, waving his sword in Hephaestus's direction "We must be letting off an obvious scent". Will's eyes widened as he pointed at the window. Everyone turned around to see what Will was looking at.


	4. Sorry

Hey guys, as you probably know, I haven't updated in a while. It's because my laptop has died. So now I'm on the family iPad, here's the best part... I might have lost all of my files! But don't worry, I'm writing a Tratie fan fic, it'll be coming your way soon! To make it up to y'all when I get my laptop back, I'll post multiple chapters for ya

till next time

~snowpheobe 3

p.s have some cookies

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey guys! *Does twirl and falls off bed* GUESS WHOS BACK DUDES. I'll make it easy for you. IM BACK SUCKERS. Yeah, my laptop is back. (Lol its not my laptop, shout out to my cousin Luca for lending me his laptop) but anyway, heres a new chapter! Enjoy

Thanks for all the reviews and support while I was down.

~Snowpheobe :D 3

3rd Person

Charging towards the window was Mrs O'Leary, with Nico on her back. They were all wondering the same thing. Why? "Well, this is my time to go, see ya! Oh, and good luck you guys" said Hephaestus. He disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke. Will ran over and opened the door.

Nico's Pov

Nico dismounted, muttered something in Greek and skidded to a halt beside the bed. Mrs O'Leary lay down by the window, keeping guard. Will shoved the door, and locked it. "Neeks, what's wrong?". Nico sat on the bed. "Furies *pant* Kelli *pant* couple of cyclopes *pant* and Connor *pant*". The others stared at Nico. After he caught his breath he began explaining "Was walking Mrs O'Leary for Percy, then Connor and Kelli appeared out of an alley. Only thing was, Connor's eyes are blue, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well they were gold, like Luke's, when Kronos was using his body.

3rd person

Will, Leo and Calypso all sighed. Great, they had less time than they thought, and they would have to explain it to Percy and Annabeth, and lead the monsters away from the hospital. You couldn't be too careful when it came to the mist. "I have a feeling that it is something to do with Kronos" said Nico. Everyone nodded, even Percy and Annabeth, who had no idea what was going on. "Calypso, explain everything to Annabeth, Nico, Leo, Percy and I will come up with a plan, and let you guys know what we decide".

Annabeth's Pov

Annabeth opened her mouth to protest, but she realised it would be pointless, as the boys had already turned their backs on them.

Calypso explained about Connor, and his shooting spree, about Leo's leg, and about Kronos and the quest. Annabeth rubbed her hands together, with glee.

"It's been ages since our last quest, what like five years? Percy has been moaning that it has been months since he vaporised any monsters".

Calypso's Pov

Calypso smiled. At least they had Percy, one of the most powerful demigods in their generation. They had a pretty good team. Will, son of Apollo, can heal. Leo, son of Hephaestus can fix anything that gets broken. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, can think up battle strategies. Nico, son of Hades, can shadow travel. Percy, son of Poseidon, can control water, and is a really good fighter.

That leaves Calypso, daughter of Atlas. She sighed. She couldn't really do anything to help. When Leo rescued her from Ogygia, she lost all her powers. Maybe she could give fighting a go.

There was a knock at the door. Annabeth ran over and opened it. Standing there was Piper and Jason.

"Wow, so I see the rest of the squad is here already" Jason said, as he nearly got crushed by Leo hugging him. After everyone greeted each other they got down to business.

Piper's Pov

"So, when Jason and I were driving here, we saw Nico and Mrs O'leary running towards the hospital. Jason grabbed his sword and flew after them." Jason nodded. "They have spread out around the hospital. There is a group of cyclopes, some hellhounds, the three furies, empousai and Connor. Oh, and Pipes explained everything on the way here". Everyone drew their weapons, and Jason threw Calypso and Leo swords. "Thanks".

Percy's pov

Percy started pacing around the room. "We should spread out in groups. Annabeth and I, Leo and Calypso, Piper and Jason, and Will and Nico. We should all go for different corners of the hospital. Who wants to take Mrs O'Leary?" Nico put his hand up. "I'll take her, then we can shadow travel, and that could be helpful. Also can we have the Cyclopes?". Percy nodded.

"OK who wants to take on what?. We have Connor, Hellhounds, Cyclopes, Furies and empousai". Piper was the next one to speak. "I think Jason and I should take on the Furies, since he can fly". Percy nodded. "Jason, do you know how many hellhounds there are?" Will asked. Jason held up four fingers.

"We'll take those" Leo said. Calypso gulped. "W-we will?". Leo put his arm around her. "Yeah, we'll be fine Sunshine". "That leaves Connor and the empousa. Piper, we might need your charmspeak for Connor, so Annabeth, do you mind going with Jason?" Annabeth nodded. "That's fine".

Jason fist bumped Annabeth. "So I'll deal with the empousai, then we can deal with Connor together". Piper nodded. "Sounds good". Everyone put their swords (and daggers) in the middle. "FOR OLYMPUS".

3rd person

They ran out into battle. Soon they were all covered in monster dust, scratches and dirt. Leo and Calypso were battling the hellhounds quite close to where Will, Nico and Mrs O'Leary were beating the Cyclopes. All was well, until a cyclops strayed away from the group, and snuck up behind Calypso. The cyclops raised his club over his head and brought it down on what he hoped would be her head, but she moved, to block the hellhound. It came down on her shoulder, causing her to drop her sword, and fall to the ground, crying out in pain.

The cyclops picked up Calypso's sword, so he had two weapons. Calypso tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her by the neck of her jacket, and lifted her over his head. She screamed as he let her go. By now she had got the attention of all the others. Time slowed down. Leo ran forward, trying to get there in time. She hit the concrete. She went limp. The cyclops went over to her.

3rd person

"Oh no you don't big foot" Leo said as he rammed his blade into the monster's calf. He howled as he started to disintegrate. Leo ran over to Calypso.

Will's Pov

Will joined him, while the others fended off even more monsters. Will felt Calypso's arms, legs and her head. "Broken leg, and dislocated elbow. Nothing I can't heal." Will put one hand on her leg, the other on her arm. His face turned white. Calypso opened her eyes. "Will, are you ok?". He held up his thumb shakily. They turned around to see Percy and Jason teasing a fury. Leo and Calypso leapt up to join them in battle. Will tried to get up, giving up shortly after. "I'll wait for my health to go up a bit if that's alright with you guys."

Jason's Pov

They nodded. Jason flew up to scan the area "Guys there is a ton of monsters coming towards us from the other side. Leo, Calypso, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, can you guys go round there? Me and Pipes will stay here and find Connor. Will can join you when he recovers." They all shouted words of agreement as they ran off to fight. Shortly after Will got up to join them. Jason flew down and picked up Piper in his arms. "Let's go find Mr Stoll. When they spotted him he was sharpening his sword. They landed right in front of him.

3rd person

It all was a blur. He pulled out a dagger from his bag, grabbed Piper's hands, tied them together and held the dagger to her throat. She started to charm speak him. "Connor, I'm sure you don't want to do this. Think about how…" She couldn't finish what she was going to say, because he had gagged her. Her eyes widened. Jason pulled out his sword. "Fight me you coward. Don't bring Piper into this". Connor shook his head. "If you try to fight me, the girl gets hurt" he said, shoving the point of the blade deeper into her throat. Jason cursed in Greek. He was defeated. He couldn't afford to hurt Piper. Then Leo came round the corner, behind Connor and Piper. Leo saw what was happening and summoned his fire. He ran up behind Connor, and pressed his flaming hands to his back. Connor yelped and shoved Piper. Leo caught her before she fell to the ground. He untied her gag. She hugged him. "Thank you so much Leo!" Leo just grinned. "I couldn't have just left you". Jason rolled his eyes. "Great work fire boy, I'll go get Percy". He flew up above the building.

Percy's POV

"PERCY JACKSON, CONNOR WANTS YOU". Percy rolled his eyes and groaned. "I'll be back, got to deal with our buddy Kronos". Annabeth rolled her eyes, and kissed him. "Good luck seaweed brain". He grinned at her, then ran around the building to meet the others. Piper, Jason and Leo were standing over a smoking Connor. "Leo, what did you do?" He wiggled his fingers. "Fire, mate, that's what". Percy laughed. Connor opened one eye. "Kronos, what are you doing?" Connor sat up, and his eyes glowed golden. "Perseus Jackson, we meet again". Percy flinched when he used his full name. Nobody called him by his full name, apart from his mum when she was angry at him. "Why are you possessing Connor?" He demanded, holding Riptide in front of him, like a shield. "Well, I expect you already know, young demigod. I am possessing Connor Stoll, because he was in a relationship with Calypso, the daughter of Atlas. Atlas approved of Connor, as much as a Titan could approve of a demigod. Atlas betrayed the titans, and I have had some bad experiences in the past with Hermes, Connor's father. So, it made sense, I'm getting revenge on two people, at the same time!" Connor/Kronos stood up, and grabbed Percy's shirt. He tried to do the same thing that he did to Piper. Jason and Leo had gone to help the others, so it was just Percy, Piper and Connor/Kronos.

Piper's Pov

Percy chucked Piper his sword, in pen form. She pulled off the cap and started walking towards Kronos. "Don't make me do it". Kronos laughed, "Oh don't worry Piper Mclean, I won't". He clicked his fingers, and two cyclopes grabbed her from behind, tied up her hands and feet, and gagged her (surprise surprise). Kronos shoved Percy to the other cyclops, who did the same thing. Kronos picked up Riptide, and admired it. "Oh wow! Free celestial bronze sword! Cool! Come on". The cyclopes picked Percy and Piper up, and chucked them over their shoulders, like sacks of potatoes. Percy looked at Piper. She rolled her eyes.

Mt Olympus/ 3rd person

Kronos clicked his fingers, and they were standing in the throne room at Mt Olympus, no, Kronos and the cyclopes were standing. Percy and Piper were now dangling about 3 meters above the ground by their shirts. The gods were in the middle of a meeting, when Kronos turned up. Hermes stood up in surprise. "Connor?! What are you doing here, and with two cyclopes? Wait, PERCY?!" Zeus reached for his lightning bolt. "No, Hermes, that's Kronos". Hermes jaw dropped. "WHY ARE YOU POSSESSING CONNOR?!" Kronos just laughed. "Well Poseidon, Aphrodite, thanks for providing my new pets". Poseidon and Aphrodite looked at each other, Kronos, Percy then Piper about four times before anyone said anything. "What are you doing with my son?". Kronos smiled. "I'll just use him for his power, then keep him, he would make a cute guinea pig". Percy tensed. He had been there once before; he didn't want to go there again. Kronos clicked his fingers and the throne room disappeared.

3rd person

They were in his lair. "Put them over there" he said, pointing to a cage, big enough to fit them in. The cyclopes threw Piper and Percy into the cage, and locked the door. Percy managed to loosen the piece of rope bounding his hands together, and slip them out as Piper struggled to sit up. He leaned over and undid Piper's hands. Once they had untied their feet, and had taken off their gags, Piper said "Thanks Perce". Percy smiled. "All good. Now, how do we get out of here?" Piper shrugged.

Percy's Pov

Percy felt his pocket, and pulled out Riptide. "Yes! At least one of us has a weapon now. He started jabbing at the lock through the bars. They heard talking. The cyclopes were coming back. Piper grabbed Percy, pulling him onto the ground, and laid the pieces of cloth over his feet hands, and shoved a piece of cloth in his mouth. She did the same. No, the cyclopes, and another person. It was Tyson! The three cyclopes came over to the cage that Piper and Percy were in.

Tyson's Pov

Tyson's eye widened, but he had enough sense not to say anything thankfully, mainly because Percy was making a sawing action at his throat when the other two cyclopes were talking to each other. "Can you keep watch Tyson? Boss's order. He wants these ones alive". Tyson nodded his head furiously. "Yep, I can keep watch on bad bad bad demigods". The other two high fived each other. "Cool, we'll be back in like four hours". They went away, laughing. "Oh my gawd! Let's go to Starbucks!"

"Percy! Piper!" Tyson grabbed the key that was hanging around his neck and unlocked the cage, then flung the door open, and picked both of them up at the same time, squishing them and proceeded to give them a great big bear hug. "Nice to see you too Tyson!". Tyson looked at them and tilted his head to the side. "Why are you here?". Percy was about to speak, but Piper put her hand over his mouth and pointed. His eyes widened with what he saw. It was a huge map of Camp Half Blood, with words and crosses scribbled all over it, and a massive title at the top, reading "Attack plan". They had to get the map to Chiron, before it was too late. Tyson walked over and ripped the map off the wall, and started to roll it up. "We have to get this to nice pony man before bad Connor attacks." Percy nodded. Tyson pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "Secret door, leads out into an alley by the hospital".

Jason's Pov

After Jason had decapitated the last monster, they looked around. "Where is Piper, Percy and Kronos?". They all ran around to the other side of the building. There was no sign of them. Will spoke the obvious. "Gods, Kronos has got them". Leo was the first to speak. "I know where Kronos's lair is. Calypso and I can go and find them". Jason nodded. When Percy wasn't there, Leo was usually the one to take charge. "Cool, the rest of us can wait here, and hopefully no monsters will follow you two" Jason replied.

Leo's Pov

Leo grabbed Calypso's hand. "Come on, let's go save water boy and drama queen!" Leo lead her down a dark alley, two blocks away from the hospital. When they were half way down, Leo turned to Calypso and kissed her. "If we get taken hostage, at least we will be together. Calypso smiled. They turned a corner and bumped into Percy, Piper and… Tyson! "Gods you gave me a fright!" said Calypso, laughing. "Tyson freed us!" said Percy with a smile. "Yes" said a voice from around the corner. "And now you will become my prisoners, this time for good. Leo could feel Calypso tense up. He squeezed her hand. "It's going to be ok". He whispered in her ear. "We are in this together". Kronos came around the corner, with the two cyclopes from earlier. They heard a noise from behind them. It was Kelli and two other empousai. They were trapped. Leo tried to stab Kronos, but his blade was deflected, causing it to skid across the floor, out of reach. "Dumb move Valdez. Now she" he motioned to Calypso "and Jackson, are armed".

3rd person

Percy pulled out Riptide. "How did you know…?". Kronos laughed. "Please! As if I didn't know about your sword. Honestly, Jackson, I'm not as dumb as you would hope". Kronos pointed to them. "GET THEM". Before anyone could do or say anything, Kelli and her crew tied Calypso, Leo and Piper together, and the cyclopes tied Percy and Tyson back to back. "Take their weapons off them". Soon enough Kronos had both Calypso, and Percy's sword. "Lock em up". Minutes later they were in locked up bigger cages. "Well, the others will join you soon enough". Percy sighed. This was one of the first times that an enemy had successfully captured him. "Guys, how are we going to get out of here exactly?" asked Piper. "We need to defeat Kronos before I automatically start calling Connor, Kronos". That made everyone laugh. They could hear yelling. "GET YOUR HANDS-OFF ME". Everyone looked at each other. "Annabeth" they said in unison. Sure enough, a kicking, screaming Annabeth was chucked into a separate cage. One silly mistake. They didn't tie her up. After about ten minutes of her screaming abusive things to Kronos, and banging on the cage door, she ended up in a heap on the floor, crying.

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, Annabeth, it is going to be ok". Percy said to her. He was the only hope of calming her once she was mad "No, Percy it's not". Calypso decided to change the subject. "So… where is Jason, Will and Nico?" Annabeth propped herself up on her elbows, and shuffled around to face Calypso. "Jason flew away, and Nico, Will and Mrs O'Leary shadow traveled. So that left me. I told them that I would Iris message them when I got here, so they knew the way. Does anyone have any water?". Tyson reached into his pocket, and chucked her a water bottle. "Thanks Tyson". She pulled out her last drachma, created a rainbow with the water and threw the coin into the shimmering water. "O' Iris goddess of rainbows, show me Jason Grace". The rainbow changed into an image of Jason flying around the block. "Jason!" He turned around. "Phew Annabeth, I was getting worried". Annabeth put her finger to her lips. "Two blocks down from the hospital is a dark alley, between the hair dressers, and the pet store. The door leads into where we are being held. Tell Nico and Will to stay away from the building, its heavily guarded. If you fly over the guards…" The Iris message faded. "Dam!" said Percy, with a smile. "Haha very funny Percy" said Annabeth, clearly unamused. He would crack that inside joke any time he could. If Grover and Thalia was with them, they would be dying of laughter. Whenever anyone mentioned Hoover Dam, they would lean against each other, tears rolling down their faces as they laughed. She missed them so much. She was brought back to reality, when Kronos came back in. "Annabeth Chase, were you sending an Iris message to someone?". Annabeth shook her head. "No, Kronos, I was just talking to myself, wondering how I could escape. Nothing like that. Besides" She turned her pockets inside out "I don't have any drachmas". Kronos frowned. "Well, what's that water bottle doing there?". She was caught. "Ummm, is it against the law to drink water?". Kronos shrugged. "Eh, I guess not". He turned, and walked out of the door. Not two seconds after, Jason came in. More like hovered in.

Jason's POV

"Jason!" Piper cried, Jason smiled. "Hey pipes". Jason went over to a hook on the wall and grabbed a key. He turned the key in the lock on Annabeth's cage, then he unlocked the other doors. He and Annabeth went round and untied everyone. "Ok, so i'm going to fly you guys out one at a time. Tyson, can you keep guard on that door over there?" Tyson nodded and walked over to his new position. "I'll take Piper, then Leo, then Calypso, then Annabeth, and lastly Percy". Tyson pipped up with "What about me?". Jason laughed. "We'll come back for you Tyson! Once I've got everyone else back safely. I probably won't be able to lift you, but I can go ahead of you and kill any monsters". Tyson nodded happily. Jason opened the door, picked Piper up, bridal style, and set off. When Jason set her down he kissed her. "Don't die Pipes" he said, as she pulled out her dagger. "Don't worry, I won't". She watched Jason fly off. He brought back Leo safely. It all went wrong when he was flying with Calypso.


	6. Chapter 5

Hehe hey again :I

Idk why but my computer decided to glitch and do weird things, duplicating things and stuff, anyway here is the proper chapter.

Also... I'm pleased to inform you guys that I've recently posted a Tratie fan fic! Also, there will be some Solangelo coming your way!

Thanks!

~Snowpheobe :D

Jason's POV

He had his arm around her waist. All was well until the fury grabbed Calypso by her shirt. Jason tried to catch up to it, but it was just too fast. By the time he got there, she was tied up to a lamp post by her hands and feet. Gods that thing could do anything under 30 seconds! The fury was holding one talon up to Calypso's neck. Whenever Jason took a step closer to the fury and Calypso, the fury would dig the talon into Calypso's throat, until it drew blood. Soon her white t-shirt was drenched in blood.

3rd Person

Percy and Annabeth came running up behind Jason. The fury lost it. She picked Jason up in her claws and dropped him from a height, but of course this didn't work because he could fly. She tried with Annabeth, which didn't work either, because Jason caught her, and flew her to where the others were. When Jason got back, the fury was in her original position, with her talon against Calypso's throat.

Jason ran towards the fury, causing her to dig her talon into Calypso's arm, and pulling down, causing her to scream in pain. Her whole shirt was stained with patches of blood now. Percy stabbed the Fury. Calypso had crumpled at the base of the pole, with her eyes tightly closed, the pain visible on her face.

"Calypso, are you ok?!". She nodded uneasily. "Yeah, *wince* I-I'm fine". Percy cursed in Greek. "Where is Solace when you need him?! Maybe he is with the others".

Leo's Pov

Piper and Leo were talking battle strategies, when Leo saw Jason flying along, carrying Calypso, with Percy running underneath him. He leapt to his feet. Jason set down Calypso on the ground. Her arm had a massive cut running across it, and her shirt was stained with blood. He grabbed her hand. "Oh my gods, what happened?!" Jason stood up and looked at Leo. "Fury". Leo sighed.

3rd person

Will and Nico appeared out of the shadows. "About time Solace!". Will tended to Calypso's wound, while the rest of them talked about how they would retrieve Tyson, and get Kronos alone. "Jason and I could go and get Tyson, and maybe Leo and Annabeth could go and find Kronos while the rest of you distract the guards?" Everyone nodded in agreement with this statement. So soon enough Annabeth and Leo were sneaking around inside Kronos's lair when they heard talking. It was Kronos.

Annabeth's POV

"Yes, I've got the demigods! No, I don't know if I have that one. Let me go check". Little did Kronos know, all the demigods he had caught had escaped, and two of them had locked him in his own office. Kronos went to open the door. "Why isn't the door working?". Leo would have burst out laughing if Annabeth hadn't put her hand over his mouth. She knew Leo too well. "Kronos, you suck at keeping demigods you know". Kronos banged at the door. "Who is out there?! Wait. HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DEMIGODS?!"

Annabeth laughed "Because, dear Kronos, I am one of those demigods. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I think that you should let Connor Stoll free now, and go possess someone else. How about Octavian from Camp Jupiter? You and him would get on well together. You have so much in common. You both hate the Greeks, and your both evil! You could be best mates!". Kronos was quiet for a second.

Kronos' POV

"Well, Ms Annabeth Chase, do you by any chance have the ability to charm speak?" Leo and Annabeth exchanged glances and laughed. "No, obviously. I don't know if you caught who my parent is. My mother is Athena, Goddess of wisdom and war strategy. Not Aphrodite, Goddess of Love". Kronos started to get annoyed. "Yes I know that silly girl, I was just checking. Who else is out there?". Leo spoke. "Sup, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus". More silence. "This Octavian character does sound rather like me. Where did you say he was?"

Annabeth high fived Leo. "Camp Jupiter, the Roman equivalent to Camp Half-Blood". Kronos nodded his head, but then realised that they couldn't see him. "Fine, I agree to leave Connor Stoll, for Octavian". Leo held in a whoop. Annabeth unlocked the door. Kronos came out and was armed with two swords, one in each hand. He held one point to Leo's throat, the other to Annabeth's. "This isn't the last of me, demigods. When I get bored with Octavian, I will be back". He slowly pulled the swords away from their throats. There was a blinding light, then a thud.

Connor's POV

When the smoke cleared, Connor was lying on the floor, groaning. He sat up, rubbing his head. His eyes were back to their usual sky blue. "Where am I? Wait... Annabeth?! Leo? What are you guys doing here?". Annabeth explained how Kronos was possessing him. "WHAT? Let me get this straight. Kronos made me shoot Leo, cause he wanted to get revenge on Atlas, and Hermes". Annabeth nodded. "Pretty much". Leo helped Connor to his feet. "And now the police are after you". Connor looked very surprised and blinked several times. "Why?"

3rd POV

Before Leo could explain, they heard voices coming from down the hall. Annabeth shoved them into Kronos's office and shut the door. "We have to get out of here". They all nodded. "When they go, we will run the opposite way, and get back to the others". The voices died down. Annabeth held up three fingers. Two fingers. One finger. She flung open the door, and they ran as fast as their legs could take them. They came to a door, and Leo opened it.

Connor's POV

Connor ran face first into Tyson's back. He turned around, frowned and pointed at Connor. "Good or bad?". The look on Connor's face was so priceless that it made Leo burst out laughing. Annabeth glared at Leo before replying. "He is now good, Tyson. Come on! We have to get out of here!". Tyson nodded happily and followed them. When they got back to the others, they all drew their weapons. Percy stepped forward. "Is Kronos gone?". Tyson was the one to answer him. "He" Tyson pointed to Connor. "Is a good boy now". This made everyone laugh really hard, especially Tyson.

3rd person

"We should go and reason with the police now" said Piper, after they had stopped laughing as hard. Everyone groaned. They had just battled a bunch of mythical monsters, and now they had to go and reason with a bunch of clueless mortals. Great. Calypso ran over to Leo and gave him a hug. "I'm surprised that Kronos let you off that easily!". Leo grinned. "I know, well if I were Kronos, Octavian would seem pretty appealing". Calypso laughed and laced her fingers through Leo's.

"To infinity and beyond!" shouted Percy, as he held Riptide above his head and ran forward a couple of steps. Annabeth shoved him, grinning. "Silly seaweed brain". Percy's expression suddenly darkened.

Here's some cookies!

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) Whoops I ate the rest...


End file.
